


Into The Dark (a Star Wars Rebels story)

by hansolohun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jedi, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolohun/pseuds/hansolohun
Summary: When the Ghost Crew finds out Bria Moonhill is being hunted by Darth Vader himself, they decide to bring her to the rebellion to be protected. After an incident while trying to bring her to safety, Bria and the crew discover she is force sensitive. Kanan and Ezra decide to teach her the ways of the Jedi. Little do they know, it's not just Vader who is after her...





	Into The Dark (a Star Wars Rebels story)

"You do know that the Empire is gonna catch onto this little charade you have going on eventually, right? It's only a matter of time..."

I swear, the only thing people want to talk about lately is the Empire, even while doing business.

"What are you implying, Lizen? Are you finally going to rat me out? Oh wait, you still need me, don't you?"

"You're really pushing it kid!" Lizen tried to be intimidating but ultimately failed.

I chuckled a little, and shoved the datapad into her hands. "Well, I guess I better be extra careful then, huh? See you next week pal!"

I gave Lizen a wink, then turned and ran from the alleyway where we previously assigned to meet. At the end of the alleyway is the crowded plaza of Kor Vella, the second largest city on my home planet, Corellia.

I squeeze in and out of all the lifeforms surrounding me. Everyone is rushing around doing some final business before tomorrow. Most of us found out some way or another that they are sending one of the Emperor's puppets to Corellia and they are supposed to arrive at dawn. How, you may ask, do we know of this major event that is supposedly "confidential"? Well that's Corellia for you! We deal in alcohol, Spice, weapons, and (most importantly) information.

That's exactly what my job is. Someone needs something so they come to me, I find whatever it may be, bring it to them, and get paid. It's simple really and the pay isn't half bad either.

I began to head to my next job when someone suddenly bumped into me so hard I almost fell over. He immediately turned back and yelled, "Hey! Watch wher-" He stopped mid-sentence after looking at me.

"Wait a second... You're Bria Moonhill aren't you?!" he asked, his voice loud and scratchy.

When I saw him, my jaw almost hit the ground. The being was nearly 7 feet tall, furry, and purple. I had seen a lot of different species in my time as a so-called smuggler, but never one like him.

His eyes were a greenish yellow and staring directly into mine. That was my immediate give away, or at least that's what my clients say when they meet me for the first time. My eyes are a shockingly bright blue. To this day I have not found another human with eyes similar to mine.

"Who are you? Are you a client?"

"No, my name is Zeb, I am here on a mission with my crew for the Rebellion. My friend and I came to pick you up and take you back to our base, as you are in a lot of danger. I will explain more, but we have to go somewhere private." He spoke quickly and more quietly. His eyes were shifting back and forth between me and some stormtroopers that were checking a Rodian's purse.

"Fine, let's go to Bet's Diner, but don't try anything stupid. You're lucky I am hungry."

***********************************

We entered the diner on the corner of the plaza, and sat across from each other at a table as far away from all the other patrons as possible.

I hadn't even sat down all the way when he began speaking again.

"I have to tell you something, but it's going to be hard to believe me. Will you promise to at least hear me out?" he said slowly. I had begun to reach for my stunning blaster that sat on my belt, but something had stopped me.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by a tugging at my core, and the room seemed to get lighter. Zeb looked towards the door, someone had just entered, and then to where my hand was moving and laughed a little. "You don't want it to go down that way. You'll lose."

I shook my head trying to get rid of the feeling odd feeling. After a shaky breath, I responded. "You haven't seen me in action yet. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"You don't seem like the fighting type to me." He leaned back in his chair, his sudden change of demeanor was odd, considering he was so tense earlier.

"What's really going on here? Why are you being so vague? Does the Rebellion need info? Or are you one of Passik's thugs and messing with me?" I asked.

"I'm no thug, and we don't need any of your Corellian gossip. It's more about what you need, but if you can't trust me, maybe you will trust him." He nodded his head forward, gesturing to someone behind me.

I turned around and began to look at everyone in the room, and I immediately felt the tug within my core again. It was clear who he was gesturing towards. A man walked in the direction of our table. He was shorter than Zeb, but still tall. He had dark hair, tan skin, and was wearing light armor. The thing that stood out the most, however, was the mask covering his eyes.

"Bria Moonhill?" his voice was almost the complete opposite of Zeb's. His was quieter and smooth, almost as if he was falling asleep.

"I'm right here. Now, who exactly are you?"

"My name is Kanan Jarrus and we are not here to swindle or kill you or whatever you may be thinking. I'm going straight to the point, we are running out of time. The Emperor isn't just sending anyone here, he is sending Darth Vader and he is looking for you."

 

 

 


End file.
